daybreak
by Khayr
Summary: "Not quite 8:30," she mumbled, lazily pushing him back, "If you put your glasses on maybe you could see that far." There was a soft lilt of amusement in her voice, eyes half lidded as if she might allow herself the luxury of actually going back to sleep. [nsfw]


She was used to a schedule… timetables of where she needed to be and when, of what tasks were next on the board, of everything that needed to get done. It was an anchor, if she was being honest, and it never stopped. Between teaching classes and her other duties free time was almost unheard of. It was an indulgence to even think about it on most days.

Yet here it was.

Glynda rolled to her side, squinting at the clock resting on the bedside table. Even without her glasses on she was fairly positive it read 8:21 AM, which was far too early to be called "sleeping in" and much too late to be considered an early riser. She flopped onto her back, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and staring at the ceiling as if it would provide something for her to do.

A low grumble sounded from someplace under the sheets next to her and after a moment of fighting with the blankets Ozpin sat up, bits of his hair sticking up in odd directions. He yawned, half covering his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning over Glynda to get a better look at the clock.

"Not quite 8:30," she mumbled, lazily pushing him back, "If you put your glasses on maybe you could see that far." There was a soft lilt of amusement in her voice, eyes half lidded as if she might allow herself the luxury of actually going back to sleep.

"I thought I'd overslept," he laughed, voice rough with sleep. Ozpin leaned his bare back into the headboard, fingers halfheartedly trying to tame his mess of bedhead. "The air ship departs at two o'clock?"

"Mm."

"Another Vytal Festival come and gone, then." His eyes drifted out the window, skimming the skyline. In the distance the sea glittered under morning light, its waters calm. "The next one will be in Vale again."

"Mistral's nice," Glynda replied after a moment, eyes closed. By all accounts she wasn't completely listening to him, instead drifting into that half-asleep state and thinking of the narrow streets and tiny bistros that felt so foreign from Vale. Despite all of the work that went into making this trip run smoothly it had almost felt like a vacation. Almost. Cramming to get all of the last meetings and bits of paperwork done the night before was turning out to be the best decision she'd made all week.

"What's on our agenda?" He hadn't moved to get up, instead leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" This seemed to pique Ozpin's interest as he cracked an eye open to glance down at her. "I find that hard to believe." Glynda let out a slow, easy breath, looking up at him with the faintest smile crossing her face.

"I made sure everything was squared away last night before we left Haven. All we have left to do is load our teams onto the airship and head home." Ozpin let out a soft hum in response, and for a few minutes they lapsed into comfortable quiet. He let her drift back into a light doze, lazily looking around the room for something to otherwise occupy his time.

He'd lucked out, all things considered; Haven's headmaster had procured a room off-campus for him to use for the week. Mistral was filled with an excited buzz from the tournament alone, but the uproarious volume that came from the student dorms during these events was enough to dash any hope of actually getting rest. It was better this way. The top floor room was all large bay windows and white linens; that itself combined with the rustic sort of charm this part of town held really _did_ feel almost like a vacation.

Of course, once Glynda had gotten wind of it she'd insisted on staying with him instead. ' _Appearances be damned_ ,' she'd said in the elevator, standing a little too close to still be considered professional, ' _I'm not forfeiting my sleep for the week_.' He smiled vaguely, fiddling with his wedding band. Overall it'd been a good trip if the empty bottle of champagne and pair of stemmed glasses on the table from the night before were any indication.

She stirred beside him, draping an arm over his waist and tugging as if she could drag him back down with her that easily. Ozpin let out a quiet chuckle. When she opened her eyes again he curled his fingers into her hair, hands gently cradling her face as he leaned down to kiss her. It was meant as a tender gesture, but he let out a growl of surprise when she bit his lower lip instead.

"Excuse you," he murmured against her mouth, unable to hide the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Ozpin chanced another quick kiss, this time rewarded for his tenacity with a more gentle response. She let out a soft snort, bumping her forehead into his and languidly stretching beneath the sheets. He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones, glancing to the clock again. 8:29 AM.

"How long do you think before Oobleck starts to panic and comes looking for us?"

"Maybe an hour or two, if we're lucky." Glynda let out a soft huff at the idea and set to languidly tracing nonsense patterns and runes over his ribcage. "Not really long enough to go for a walk and get some breakfast."

"Coffee might be nice at least," he mumbled, slowly sliding down onto his back again, "Any other ideas?"

"Mm." She propped herself up onto her elbow, her fingertips wandering over the plane of his chest. "One or two." It took Ozpin only a moment to register what she was saying to him. He raised an eyebrow in response, but couldn't help the smile that came after.

"I thought this was strictly a business trip?" He certainly wasn't complaining when she dipped her head to scrape her teeth over the pulse-point in his neck. The sensation sent a pleasant shiver down his spine heightened by the shift of her weight against him, warm and solid and real. His fingers absently roamed past the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, stroking the skin of her belly with the back of his knuckles.

"Plan's changed," she murmured against his throat, "Updated itinerary." A soft sigh escaped unbidden as he slid his palm around to grip her waist, leisurely guiding her when she swung her thigh over his hips and settled flat on top of him. Glynda left a quick kiss against the underside of his jaw, taking a moment to indulge in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. The only response from Ozpin was a pleased hum from the back of his throat. It was his quiet note of assent allowing her to pick the direction this was going to go.

Mornings like this usually went this way.

She'd call him lazy for it, but the heat of him against her bare thigh was too tempting to ignore. A half moment passed between them before he lifted his head enough to catch her mouth with his for a languorous kiss, one hand cupping the side of her face while the other slid down past the hem of her shirt again. His fingers toyed idly with the band of her underwear, a silent question that he already knew the answer to.

She broke away for want of air, just starting to pant for breath as she nodded against his forehead. Ozpin indulged her, tugging them down her hips and off with a little bit of maneuvering. He latched his mouth against her clavicle, scraping his teeth over the sensitive bone while he allowed his hands to wander. Fingers stroked between her thighs, a low growl sounding in his throat when she gasped and canted her hips into his touch.

Her hands tightened into his hair and _pulled_ , unapologetically using him to anchor herself with the agonizingly slow pace he'd set. Ozpin uttered a soft sound of protest but made no move to shake her off, locking eyes with her instead and continuing to draw out each delicious gasp and groan from her as he wanted. He took his time, still in that early-morning mindset even with the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and the flush painted across Glynda's cheeks.

For a moment he considered pushing her all the way; he was too caught up in the way she was panting against his skin, mumbled half curses and praises spilling like a litany from her mouth. Suddenly she shifted her weight on him, the unexpected friction nearly causing his eyes to roll back.

"Oz," she mumbled thickly, "Come on." Her fingers loosened their grip, smoothing over his cheeks and jawline. Always far too eager to please her first and worry about himself later. He obliged her this time, hooking his free hand into the band of his briefs and hitching them off his hips in one smooth movement. She wasted no time on the offhand chance he'd get distracted again, sinking down onto him with his hands guiding her at her waist. A stuttering groan escaped his throat. This time was like every time; too hot too slick too _tight_ and God help him he couldn't keep his focus.

Glynda played him like a violin, setting a steady, languid pace that they rarely had the chance to indulge in. It was always one thing or another dragging them out of bed far too early or keeping them out way too late. For this moment, though, she'd take every little inch she was given. Her mouth found his again, relishing in the feel of him under her and yielding to her direction.

It was all Ozpin could do to not grip her hips with bruising intensity, rising to meet her lazy pace with equal measure. Aside from the soft gasps and groans barely filling the room there was nothing else but the rustling of sheets and whispered praises in between. He stretched it out as long as he could manage, feeling the telltale pressure of her on him only moments before her climax took her by surprise. With his mouth locked to hers he swallowed her low moan, breaking away only when that coiled spring in him snapped in release and his back arched off the bed beneath her as he rode it out.

They each panted for breath for a few moments before Glynda slid off of him, curling against his side with that pleasant boneless feeling settled in her limbs. Ozpin's eyes closed as he slowed his breathing, his fingers stroking slow circles over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Does this constitute as a vacation now?" Even with his head tipped back the faintest smile crossed his features as he spoke. She snorted, face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Not unless we get coffee in a little while," she replied, not bothering to move, "And definitely not if that phone rings before we do." He hummed softly in agreement.

Even as he drifted off into a light doze, Ozpin wished for that much.


End file.
